Information recording media made of plastics to perform storing and reading of information by converging rays of light such as laser beam and the like on recording layer are required to have service durability under severe conditions such as temperature and moisture cycle for long-term period. With view of meeting such requirement as mentioned above, there have been proposed information recording media reinforced by forming layers of cured resin (adhesive) on the edge surfaces of center holes of the disc substrates (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publin. No. 175046/1984). However, there were involved such problems that the recording media were weak in mechanical resistance to driving force from the inner peripheral portion and tend to come away from each other, starting from the inner peripheral side thereof, though the structure thereof was effective in resistance to the temperature and moisture cycle to which they are exposed.
Furthermore, there have been proposed information recording media in which the peripheral portion of the center hole of the laminated disc substrates are provided with holes annually perforated, cage-like connection rods are inserted into the holes thus perforated, and metallic suction caps are fixed to both the upper and lower parts of the connecting rods thus inserted (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publin. No. 119747/1987). However the information recording media are much complicated in structure, require perforating operation when the laminated disc substrates are assembled and involve difficulty in operation of assembling.